The legend of the Silver eyed Wolf
by DeathsSweeyDarkAngle
Summary: (going to rewriting) My name is Bella Swan and im not human nor am i a vampire or werewolf, but a ShapeShifter and i'm special. I've been living in Forks for 3 years now it's been about 30 sense i found Kyle, when a certen family moves in with HIM our destinies intertwine. Sorry im not the best with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for the absents! I have had major writers block any way here is the chapter just fixed a little ^^)

The year is October 25, 1861 and I was born on June 4, 1855 and I was just six when my parents we're murdered and the memory is still fresh as if it happened yesterday and I dream of it sometimes. All we were doing was sitting on our back porch.

There is also a secret we have, we're not human, but nor are we vampires, but Shape-Shifter. My brothers had left. Well Kyle left and Jonathan was banished to never come back again, but the thing is that he did and he killed our parents and left me there. I ran into the forest and shifted, I am to0 young to be a shifter but I am powerful so that's why he wants me dead.

I ran the whole of the night and the whole day to get away that's when I ran into Maria.

"How odd, you poor thing." She cooed

"Are you alone?"

I nodded tears rolling down my muzzle into my paws.

"Can you change back, Sweetie?" she asked

"I need clothes." I whispered (still in wolf form)

"Don't worry I'll get you some. But for right now ware this by the way my name is Maria." She said giving me a coat

I quickly shifted and put it on; it went right about to my knees. She picked me up and ran. We were there in minutes and when we got there she gave me a small dress it was blue and white.

"Thank you, Miss Maria." I said to her

"You're welcome Sweetie, but just call me Maria."

"Okay, Oh and my name is Isabella!" I said and walked out to look around

"Just be careful."

"Okay!" I called back and sat down by a tree and looked up at the stars, tears ran down my face. _I missed my mommy and daddy. Why did big brother kill them?_

Anger filled me and then there was a crack and a tree branch fell. I yelped and jumped up the ground shock slightly and leaves rose in the air I reach out and touched one and it caught on fire.

"Cool." I giggled

Then Maria came out.

"How did you do that Little One?" She asked

"I reached out to touch it and it caught on fire. I can also make leafs float."

She stood there for a moment then ran of (she ran fast to tell I couldn't see. I know she's a vampire, because of the stories I was told) then came back with water a stone.

"Try to lift the water out." She said and I did I lifted the stone and crushed it turning it to dust I grappled o stick beside me setting it on fire then putting it out my thinking about water. Maria asked me to lifted a boulder, and when I couldn't I got mad and a tree behind us caught on fire.

"Let me take you to see someone." We left once the tree was out

"Jasper."

"Yes, Marie?"

"Come meet the newest member."

Member? Member of what? I thought to myself just as an angle walked into the room

When he looked at me he looked shocked.

"Marie she's a child." Jasper said

"Powerful one, she's a ShapeShifter and at that the Silver One(how did she know? i thought) plus she can control all the elements." He thought for a moment then nodded

He crouched down to me my eyes.

"What's your name little one?" he asked I saw that he had the same red eyes as Anna.

"Isabella Swan but call me Bella." I said to him

"What a pretty name I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I said

He smiled and I yawned, my lids dropping and Maria laugh.

"Are you tired ?" Marie asked and I nodded, "Jasper take her to my tent and then stay with her she'll start training tomorrow."

"Come let's go." He said picked me up. His cold skin didn't bother me nor did the fact that he was a vampire, for the first time I felt safe since I was now alone.

When I wake the next morning after eating I trained with the others. I ended up putting them all to the ground and that's how my life went on after at least tell November 18, 1863 the day I made my escape with Jasper and Peter and Charlotte.

We made our escape at night.

"Come Death, we need to leave." Death is a name given to me because of all my powers and I can easily kill a vampire in seconds.

"Okay I'm comin'." I quickly shifted and we made our escape

As soon as we hit the woods, were being followed.

"We're being followed." I said to them

They then where right behind us and I quickly thought of the tree branches and they swung out grabbing the three newborns tarring them apart and I thought of them being on fire and they caught on fire.

"Nice work Death." Peter called to me

We were on the run for days before we split up.

"Death you can come with me, if you would like." Jasper said

"Sure I'll go with you."

I had stayed with Jasper tell I decided to go and look for my brother.

"Look Jass, I know he might not be alive now but I want to look for him, he's the only family I have left." I said as we were outside on the back porch

He looked sad and I hugged him.

"We'll met again, I know, though I don't know how long it with be."

"How can you be so sure, Death?"

"Because, I just do. Here take this and hold on to it. Tell we meet again." I said giving him my necklace. It was a wolf with silver eyes that sparkled it also had a red moon behind it.

"You would have been a family member the second my parents saw you, and on the back in our last name, they would have thought you of as a Guadalupe." I said and turned away

"Be safe." He called to me

"You to." I muttered running into the forest and turned into a hawk, letting the setting sun get caught in my feathers warming them as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends meet again

I'm one-hundred and fifty-seven years old and the last time I saw Jasper Whitelock was in 1948 outside his house. I sighed and got my backpack and ran put the door to my red Audi to go to school. I did find my brother Kyle and was now living with him in a small town called Forks, Washington.

There was quite a commotion here, there was a new family coming from Alaska, said they had five kids and all teenagers all adapted too. The father was a doctor and the wife was said to want to live in a small town and the kids are to start school today. When I got to school I saw a Black Volvo in the parking lot.

"Family must have a lot of money." I muttered and got out of my car and the smell hit me and I recognized it as vampires and five of them too and among it I knew one scent by heart.

It was Jasper's. His sent was warm honey along with mint.

I went quickly to my first class and sat down in the front of the class just as the bell rang someone came into the room.

"Here's your texted book and sit in the front right next to Ernestine." Mrs. Day said

I looked up to see… Jasper!

"J-J-Jasper?" I whispered

He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Bella." He said softly

"Told you we'd meet again." I said with a smile

"Bella do you having anything to tell the class?"

I looked up at her.

"No, ma 'am." And we were quite for the rest of the class

Then the bell rang and I stood up quickly walked out of class.

"Bella!" Jasper called

"Yes what is it Jasper." I asked and turned and was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much." He whispered

"Missed you …to …but I can't…breathe …Jass." I chocked out

He set me down. "Sorry."

"It's fine but we better get to class so we are not late." I said making my way to my next class which was Chemistry.

"What _is_ your next class?"

"Chemistry." Jass said

"Mine too."

We made it to out next class on time and he again sat next to me, to find out we had all the same classes together.

I was happy when the bell finally ran for lunch.

I ran into Mick on the way out of class.

"So Bella isn't that the new kid." Mick sneered pointing to Jasper

"Yes." _Why do people already hate them? _ I thought angrily

"You seem close to him." He said as Jasper walked out of class

"Yes, so, we're childhood friends."

"Hey! Bella!" Jessica yelled

I groaned and whispered to Jasper.

"Let's go."

He nodded and we turned and left.

"Are you okay? You seemed angry when that girl came up."

"I don't like her. She's rude."

He chuckled.  
"So enough about me. Where have you been?"

"Alaska with a coven, I've been with for a while."

"What are they like?" I asked now saw that he had golden eyes instead of red

"Their great, but a different diet to you know what I mean."

"Yes, I see that your eyes are gold color instead of red." As we got in line for food

He nodded he looked upset.

"I'm sorry, it's hard for you isn't it." I asked

"Yes. But it's not as hard as it was before."

We got out of line and walked up to a table with four other people.

"Who's this Jasper? She's just a human girl." Sneered a blond

I softly growled and they stared at me, all but Jasper.

"Well, I'd think again about that just being a human girl comment because I'm far from that." I snarled

The blond girl looked scared and Jasper elbowed me.

"You still got Bella." Jasper said laughing

I rolled my eyes.

"So how do you know Jasper?" asked a girl with short brown hair.

"We… fought together with Maria."

"Oh! Sorry I'm Alice. That's Rosalie." Alice said pointing to the blond

"I'm Emmett." Said a boy with black hair he was quit large, muscly.

"I'm Edward" Said the other boy he wasn't quite as muscle built as Emmett.

"Hello."

Edward frowned.

"What?"

"I can't read your mind."

I laughed, "I have both physical and mental shield."

"What else can you do?" Alice asked

"I can control the elements and that's just about it besides being able to shift into anything I want."

"So how did you fight with Jasper; you're not a vampire are you?" Alice said

"I'm a Shapeshifter. We're not immortal but we stop ageing around sixteen."

"How older were you when you…"

"Joined with Maria? Six, I made my escape after my parents… were killed." I said sadly

I knew they had more question but the bell rang.

"You can come over to our house so we could talk" Alice said

"I'd love to but I have to deal with something, how about to this weekend."

"Ya, that would be great!" Alice said happily

After school was over I walked out to my car and went home.

"Bella, you have patrol today so you better get going." Kyle called to me

"Ya, ya I know." I said and ran out the door

I quickly shifted when I got to the border I caught a sent that wasn't a Shapeshifter, so I followed it. After a while of following it for a while I nudist I was being followed so I spun around and jumped. The thing underneath me was a large grey wolf.

_Werewolf. _ I snarled

My ears twitched and then three other wolves came out.

_Well I see that there are more._

_What are you doing here? Asked a black and grey wolf_

_You must be the leader. Am I right?_

_Yes that is correct and who are you?_

_Bella and you are?_

_Sam._

_What are you, you aren't a werewolf. asked a brown one_

_A Shapeshifter. _

_ Shapeshifter! You must be from the pack that's been terrorizing the people. Sam Growled_

_Another pack?_

_So he must be here. _I thought to myself

_I would be more than happy to help, I've dealt with these other packs before._

There was then a rustle from behind me.

_Well looks like we have some company._

_Wha…. _Zack started to say as I spun around and tackled…. Jonathan

_You. _I snarled

_Yes it's me Death. _And he lunged form my neck but I quickly moved and he ran

I quickly ran after him.

_You're dead John._ I snarled

Then I lunged and we flew out of the forest into a clearing with a large white house that was made of pretty much glass.

_Damn Damn. _i thought

He lunged for me and bit my shoulder and I yelped and I scrambled away. Blood was dripping staidly from my shoulder. I lunged for him knocking him down.

"Did you hear that?"

That was Jasper.

"Sounds like fighting dogs." Said a girl

I trapped Jonathan under me.

"I'm going to see what it is?" said male

He got out from under me but as I went after him.

"My god they're back." He said

"No, she's not a werewolf." Jasper said coming up behind him

"You can sure say that again, Jasper" I said and the male jumped back

"You must be the special girl Jasper said was coming over."

"Special? Well if you'd like to say that then yes." I said tilting my head to the side

"Would you mind…switching back?" the beautiful women asked

"Not at all."

And I did and held my bleeding shoulder.

"Let me fix that up."

He bandaged my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"No problem. And I forgot I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

I smiled and nodded. Jasper was then right behind Esme looking worried.

"Don't worry about me so much Jass, I've had far worse."

Esme looked sad when I said that.

"How do you know Jasper?" Esme asked

"I fought with him when there was newborn army's."

"How?"

I smiled. "I'm a Shapeshifter, thought we aren't immortal we stop ageing at sixteen."

"How long have you been…." Esme asked

"Hundred fifty-seven."

"Is there anything you can do beside change?" Carlisle asked

"Yes I have both mental and physical shield and I can control all the basic elements."

I knew they had more questions but I had jumped up because I caught the scent of my brothers pack.

"I didn't expect him to come back so soon."

"What are you…." Rosalie asked then she to smelled it

I ran out the door and then I was on all fours standing protectively in front of the door.

_What are you doing here? _I snapped

_You know why we need you on our side. You are the Silver One. _Johnathen growled

"Silver One?" Edward said

_Never am I going to go._

_To bad then I'll take them._

_NO! _I yelled and quickly put my shield around the house and just as he jumped he rammed into the shield

"You think I'd let you come in so easily?"

They then started to circle the house to find a way in.

"Can they get in?" Esme asked

"No." I signed and laid down putting my head on my paws

"What did he mean by the Silver One?" Edward asked

I didn't answer right away but then I said, "It's an old legend; there aren't very many shifter that are girls and if they are their power is limited and the Silver One is a girl whom is more powerful than anyone, their weapons for war, mass destruction and it's been almost 755 years since the last one and that was my great-great-grandmother and she had died to protect her tribe from being killed."

"How?" Carlisle asked

I shook my head, "I don't know the story was lost throughout time."

I got up and shook and walked over to the door.

"I think he's gone." I sniffed ,"Ya, he's not here." I took down my shield and looked over my shoulder.

"Give me a sec and I'll be back." And ran out and walked up to a tree.

I placed my paw over it and called fire to me, closing my eyes to constraint. When I opened them there was a circle and within it was a paw print and within the paw print was a crescent moon.

"What did you do?" Alice asked as I walked up to them

"I place a mark on the tree to word off other Shifter's that mean to cause harm, you should be safe."

"Wont your brother be worried about being out so late?" Esme asked

It was late the moon was just about half way in the sky.

"No. he knows I can handle myself, but I should be going now, thought." I said and got up

"Let me go with you to make sure you get home safe." Jasper said

I rolled my eyes. "I can take care of myself, Jass, but you can come if you'd like."

It was nice and quiet on my way home with Jasper.

I turned to Jasper and smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"You're welcome, madam." He said and bowed

I giggled and waved bye to Jass as I walked into my house and to my relief Kyle was sleeping.

So I too went to bed.

I then woke in a field and I was in my lioness form along with two other clans among mine and Jasper with his family. Across the field was John his lone clan and one other … and nomadic vampires.

"Attack!" he growled

"Death what should we do?" Jasper asked

"Attack." I said and ran forward and jumped at John as a bloody battle brock out.

I sat up breathing hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own TWILIGHT SM does

After that dream i had i couldn't sleep so i was stuck staying awake, i was glad it was the weekend, so i got up and ran, well flew to patrol the land. Nothing was wrong so i went home and when i did Kyle was gone and there was a note left on the door.

_I was called in to work. Wouldn't be back for dinner._

_ Kyle_

Work meant that he was called into pack meeting for the beta's.

So i went into the house and began to clean and it was around 12:00 in the afternoon when the phone rang.

(Italic=caller)

"Hello?"

_"Bella?" Jasper said_

"Yes?"

"Would you..." he paused then i heard Alice "**Would you like to come over!**"

i laughed and Jasper said something i didn't catch.

"I'd love to, just give me 20 minutes to get ready."

"Okay I'll be there."

And he hung up. i ran up the stairs to get ready.

I chose a Dark blue blase and dark jeans just as i got done the door bell rang and i ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Johnathan!"

"Hello sister."

HAHAHA cliff hanger. hoped you liked it :D : 3


	4. Chapter 4

**"Johnathan!"**

**"Hello sister."**

* * *

** Disclaimer: i don't own twilight SM does**

"What are you doing here?" i snarled

"Thats no way to greet your brother."

"Go away John."

"What are you going to do?" he smerked

"Me nothing but him..." i said as he turned around and then was pinned up against the wall of the house.

"Get out of here before i do something i will regret." Jasper snarled and let him go

John turned to me and said. "Be prepared La battaglia è sul." and at that he ran off

i stood there shocked.

"What did he say?"

"The battle is on."

"What does that mean?"

"Remember the story i told you?"

"Yes."

"Well that's what it means all the clans in war a bloody battle field, he's going to throw the peace out of balance to cause a war."

"How?"

"I don't know, but i need to call clan meeting, bring your family you guys might need to know whats going to happen."

"Where are we going to meet?"

"Here at my house." and i ran out to the forest and signaled a clan meeting.

* * *

**CLAN MEETING**

"Why did you call us here Bella?" R.J. asked

"Johnathan has called war on all the clans."

"Why are they here?' Zander asked

"John met the family and they may be endanger." Rosalie

"You endanger my family what else are you going to do?"

i ignored her.

"Be on your guard and patrol more often, i'll have Kyle set the schedule."

* * *

_Johnathan's Chapter_

_Ha i just called war and now i will get rid of Bella and i'll then be clan leader._

_i was so lost into thought that i ran into some one and when i looked up is was a women she had pitch black hair and red eyes._

_"Who are you."_

_"Im Raven and i'd like to help you."_

_heres the site i used english/to-italian/  
_


	5. Chapter 5

__Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Raven and I'd like to help you."_

* * *

Johnathan p.o.v

"And why should i let you." i said

"Because i to want Bella out of the way."

"Okay what do you have in mind?"  
"Well...

* * *

Bella's p.o.v

"Have you found anything yet?" i asked Zander

"Yes we came upon a strange sent but it was lost about a mile out of town." he said

"Okay, im going to go and check it out." i said and ran out the door and shifted into my wolf form

When i found the sent i knew it from same where. Then it came to me i knew who it was and i was scared.

**Maria.**

(Bold= thoughts when Bella is in any animal form)

* * *

Jasper's p.o.v

I was waiting for Bella when I smelt her coming and not in her human form ether. I stood up and ran outside.

"Bella what is it."

_**"It's... Maria, she's back."**_

(Bold italics is when Bella is talking while in animal form)

* * *

I'd like to have five comments please... :D :D :D 3 3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own TWILIGHT SM does

_"Bella what is it?"_

**_"It's... Maria she's back."_**

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V

"How i thought..." i began

**_"I know i don't know how ether."_** she said pacing

"What's going on?" Esme said coming out

"It's...

_**"It's Maria she's back and we don't know what for, but what she wants she always finds a way to get it." Bella**__ said_

Bella was still pacing, her emotions were wild, she was scared worried and anger.

"Bella you need to calm down." i said

_**"I can't Jazz, to know that she's out there, she..." i walked over to her placing my hand on she shoulder**_

"Shift back and we will take care of it just go and relax."

She nodded and after she shifted back went into the house.

* * *

Johnathan's P.o.v

_"When do we put the plan to action?" i asked Raven_

_"We need to have newborns and train them and then we can."_

_"Great." i said smiling_

* * *

Bella P.o.v

It's been a week since i found that the sent Zander found was Maria.

**Have you found anything yet? i asked Alex**

**Nope not yet.**

I nodded and turned to go and patrol.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it my sweet little Isabella."

I spun around.

_**"Maria!"**_

* * *

Jasper's P.o.v

I was getting worried now Bella hasn't showed up yet.

"Jasper it's Bella there's a women with her and she's a nomad, i think it's Maria."

"Where?"

"Just five minutes away, you better hurry."

I took off to go and find my Bella.

_**"Go away, Maria!"**_

"No im going to..."

I ran in before she could finish and ran in front of Bella.

"You better leave now Maria because i won't hold back this time."

"Well jasper what are you going to do?"

* * *

I'd like to have at lest 5 reviews please.

And sorry to cut it short... And can you Guys guess who Raven is? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES.

_"You better leave now Maria because i won't hold back this time."_

_"Well jasper what are you going to do?"_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

**_"Jasper! Don't it's..." i yelled_**

**__**The sky cracked and it started to rain and when i say rain i mean pour.

My fur clung to my skin. Maria stood across us her red eyes glowing.

_**"Jasper don't we can't not now."**_

_****_"Why? We have a chance..." he didn't get to finish as my brother and some of his clan walked out in wolf form.

_**"Thats why."**_i growled

_**"Go! I'll deal with them."**_

_****_"No. I'm staying with you." he snarled

_**"NO! Go, it just a few of them i can handle it."**_

_****_He hesitated then left.

(Bold is Johnathan.)

**"Why'd you sent him away little sister, afraid, we'd hurt him?" John laughed**

"I'll deal with you and your pack alone, it's my duty as clan leader."  
i snarled

**"Try me, come at me."**

And i lunged for him as i sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He yelped and tried to push me off. Then the others started to attack, but the the breaches from the trees flung out catching them.  
He flung me off and i hit a tree and yelped.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V

Bella just told me to go and at first i didn't want to but in the end she made me.

"Dame it why'd i go?" i muttered to myself

Alice then meet me outside the house.

"get back to her or she'll die, jasper and go now, you can only can save her."

I nodded and ran right back to her and when i got to there, it is a sight i will never forget.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

That dame girl, i'm going to get her." I said as i was getting away

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

John lunged for me and as i was for him, we collided in midair sending us flying to the ground.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V

"Bella!" i yelled and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

As we were flying towrds the ground t quickly shifted into a hawk and flew up.

* * *

_Johnathan's P.O.V_

_I couldn't react quick enough before i hit the ground but when i did i cried out._

* * *

__Bella's P.O.V

__I watched as John hit the ground crying out.

He just laid there and i turned around to see Jasper.

"Ya let's go."

* * *

Hoped you liked it and check out my profile and follow the link.


	8. ATHERSnotes willesplanwhynonewchapters

I am sorry for not adding more chapters, i have been have writers block and theres been a lot going on i'll try and update as soon as

possible, Again i am very sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does

I'm so sorry for not updating as soon as possible there's been a lot going on but any way here is the next chapter

_He just laid there and i turned around to see Jasper._

_"Ya let's go."_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

**_"I don't know why she's back or why Jonathan is with her."_**

"Can you guess?" Jasper asked

**_"No have no idea at all." _**

"You don't seem surprised." Emmett said

"Well its because im not, he's done worse to my family and him doing this is not the worse he's done."

"What do you mean by he's done worse?" Emmett asked

By the look on Jasper's face he knows what is about to be told.

**_"He's the one who killed our parent's, he's greedy and power hunger and he wants to be leader of the head Clan and would do anything for it."_**

"Head Clan, what do you mean?" Carlisle asked

Jasper looked at me and I nodded.

"Head Clan as I leaders of all the clans and the Volturi are to us." Jasper said

I sniffed at the air and wagged my tail.

**_"Looks like we have some company."_**

"Who?" Jasper asked

**_"Hey Peter, Hey Charlotte." _**I said as they walked in

* * *

Peter's P.O.V

We had come to see Jasper and as we were we came across Bella's sent.

"Hey Char, looks like Bella's here to." i called to her

"She is! Thats great can't wait to see her."

We ran up to the house and walked in.

**_"Hey Peter, Hey Charlotte." Bella said_**

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V

Bella had shifted back and ran up to Peter And Charlotte hugging them.

"Nice to see you agian Bella." Peter and Charlotte said

"Hey Jasper don't think i'd forget you." Peter said hugging me

"Nice to see you to Peter."

He rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here?" Bella asked

'We heard about your problem." Peter said

"So we thought we could help." Charlotte said

* * *

_Jonthan's P.O.V_

_"I will get her if its the last thing i do." i said to myself getting up and i ran._

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

Damn why did i let her go, wait i'll track her sent and get her then.

I followed _her_ sent all the way to a small house in town.

i snorted and jumped through her open window to find that she wasn't there then a male called out.

"I'm home Bella!"

i smiled and went down the stairs and found him in the kitchen.

"Be..." he stopped when he turned around

"Who are you?"

"Your worsed nightmare." and i jumped at him

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella its your brother he's...

* * *

And there you go the next chapter hoped you liked it :D :D :D and check out my new story Painful Memories


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer i don't own twilight SM does

_Its your brother he's been.._

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella its Kyle he's been..."

I started to shaking. Not him.

"Who did it."

"The women who was here before."

I growled.  
Then there was a howl it sounded painful and i reacted instantly and shifted running out the door after my brother.

"Holy Shit she's fast." Emmett said coming up behind me

We the came upon a clearing and what i saw was horrifying.

Kyle was in the middle of the clearing laying in his blood slowly dying.

Kyle

(Underline= them talking to each other through their minds)

Go, its a trap,she wants you de...

And he died right there.  
i bowed my head and crying.  
i had just lost my whole family and it all of a suddenly got really windy, and hot.

"Bella you need to calm down." Jasper called to me

(They are at the treaty line so they cant go to Bella)

Then there where other howls i knew it was from the werewolves. as they came into the clearing.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

_Sam i smell that girl from before she's here._

_Okay we'll find her._

__It didn't take long before we found her and when we did she was bowed over a boy and when we got closer i saw that is was Kyle the Chief and there was blood all around him.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

_What happened? Sam asked me_

_We are in some trouble, some people in my past are after me._

_Who if you don't mind telling us._

__I looked at Jasper and he nodded and i explained everything.

_We'd like to help._

_We need all the help we can get, but the Cullen's are to helping so..._

_It's all fine as long as there is no hunting on our land._

__I nodded towards Jasper and his family.

So there it was the wolves are helping and the Cullen's and Peter and Charlotte, and all i need to do is to see if the other clans might help.

i looked over at Alice as she stared out into nothing and i knew she was having a vistion.

**_"Alice what did you see?"_**

**__**"Its huge there everywhere."

"What is huge?" Edward asked

"The Army." The she said "We are going to need all the help we can get and fast."

and there you go hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer, I do not own twilight SM does

**_"Alice what did you see?"_**

"_Its huge there everywhere."_

_"What is huge?" Edward asked_

_"The Army." The she said "We are going to need all the help we can get and fast."_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"I"ll call a Nationwide clan meeting, I'll have a member of each clan come and see if they fight with us."  
"Nationwide but..." Emmett started to say

"There are six clans and they're spread out thought out the world but mine, we migrate when ever the leader leaves."

"Zander, John, James, Alex. Go and find the clan and split up you each find one." They nodded and left

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked

"You can do what ever you usually do, I'll let you know if you can do anything." He nodded and started to order his pack

"Is there anything we can do?" Esme asked

"No you guys stay here, I'll be back in a little while." I said and ran out and turned into a hawk

I was out tell nightfall and as I started to head back I saw John he was with Maria and his clan and one other the fifth clan know as the Lone.

I flew home fast and dropped to the ground and ran in.

"Bella whats wrong?" Jasper asked coming in

"John he has one of the clans with him and it's not good."

"What's wrong with this clan?" Esme asked coming in

"They're known as Lone's they're the clan that consist of exiles and clans members who've been banished from their home lands."

* * *

2 days later

Bella's P.O.V

Howls filled the night air telling me that they are back.

"Bella, why have you called us here." Bone asked me He's the leader of the sixth clan the blood clan.

"Jonathan has called war i- we need all the help we can get."

"I'll help that's for sure." Jazz said she's the leader of the Night clan

"We'll help that's for sure." Wind said she's the leader of the sky clan

"Bone?" i asked

He didn't say anything for a while then he nodded

"Thank you." i said and they bowed

* * *

Here i tell you give you some fact on the clan's that are helping

Blood clan member that _were _human but then were created, member's of this clan kept their contentions.

Night clan there is not much known because they don't talk to other clans often but their powers are better at night.

Sky clan the clan that gets their powers from the sky and are heighten on storms

Hoped you enjoyed it :3

Painful Memories is up for adoption.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer i don't own twilight

_"We'll help that's for sure." Wind said she's the leader of the sky clan_

_"Bone?" i asked_

_He didn't say anything for a while then he nodded_

_"Thank you." i said and they bowed_

* * *

_"Have you found anything?" I asked Bone_

_"No, nothing new."_

__I sighed.

Then there was an howl. It was Wind. It can't be good.

"What's that?" Jasper asked

**_"Wind, she's in trouble."_**

I ran towards her and didn't stop tell i got there.

_"WIND." _i shouted

It was a member of the Lone's Clan. I lunged for him but he jumped away and ran.

_"Wind?"_

_"I'll be fine Bella." _she said blood poring out a wound in her shoulder.

I lifted her up and carried her.

When we got there Carlisle rushed out and helped Wind.

* * *

"Hey Jasper, do you still have the necklace i gave you when i left."

"Ya why?"

"Can you get it?"

* * *

I know its short and im sorry for that, i'll try and make the next chapter longer, but its all i got right now.


	13. Chapter 13

i dont own twilight

A.N. i'd like to say sorry for making you wait so long for this update but i'v been having so writers block. hope you enjoy please review it does help me write chapters

Bella's pov

"thanks jasper." i said as he handed me the necklace

I wrapped my hands around it.

Turned away from the family and closed my eyes and bowed my head.

"I call upon my anteaters to led me to the stone, show me the way so i can get rid of the dangers the forsaken my people and family and friends."

I opened my eyes just as a red beam of light shot out from between my fingers faceing north, cutting throught the drak night.

i put it on and shifted

**_"Come on lets go."_**i said and ran the light leading up to what could save us all.

* * *

_Jonthan's P.O.V_

_"So now my little sister is going to find the stone, Ha as if." i muttered to myself_

_Raven the walked in she hasnt been back in a few days and she didnt seem to happy eather_

_i ignored her and ran out to see if i could find my dear sweet little sister. i the saw a red light and heard running feet they were come on fast._

_i crouched down low my ear twiched in knewing i had back up. i leaned back and then jumped._

* * *

Now deal with me for now i will make the next chapter longer, theres been a lot going on but i'll try to update tomrrow its beeen hard to get on the computer and update being in my frist year of high school, its been busy, but this all i can get out for this story for now, but if you wolf please not pester me about making the chapters longer would br great. im trying.

I'd like to thank **ALL **the people who have Fav'd and followed my story.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE CONTUNIE TO READ AND REVIW**

**lOVE TANYAOCHY :D**


	14. Chapter 14

i dont own twilight

Those of you who review i will include you in a dedication. And sooooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting i just moved and had some major writers block but heres the next chapter. ENJOY!

Bella's pov

I knew something was wrong, but i couldnt put my finger on it, well paw. We were running to find the stone when hell broke loose.

John and his followers jumped out from behind trees and blocked our way.

**_"John."_**i hissed

**_"Well little sis, trying to find the stone arent you."_**

I didnt say a thing but just stood still.

How did he find out?

**_"Well brother, im going to put a stop to you once and for all."_**i growled

He laughed

**_"You werent strong enough to save mother and father, what makes you think you can stop me?"_**

**_"I wont be able to by myself, with help from my friends and family. I. WILL. STOP. YOU."_**

He looked pissed.

"Run." Jasper whispered

**_"What?"_**

"Run, go find the stone we'll hold him off."

Just as i took off John attacked, i was able to get away without being caught.

i followed the light tell i came upon a clearing with a cave.

I walked toward it and when i walked in i saw a blackish red glow coming from a pillar, walking up to i knew that it was what i was looking for.

The stone was black with a red swirl in the middle.

i grabbed it and as soon as i did, something that today still surprises me.

* * *

_John pov_

_She got away! Damn not now. If she gets that stone im over everything i worked up for is over._

* * *

Jaspers pov

I had told Bella to run, i didnt want her getting hurt.

There were at least thirty shapeshifters here, that we were fighting against. They arent hard to fight. their untrained and no experienced, so it was easy.

Just as i grabbed one by its neck there was a red flash that lite up the sky, coming not far from were Bella had gone.

Dropping the animal i had in my hand i ran towards Bella.

* * *

Bella's pov

**_"Mom! Dad!"_**

"Bella we dont have much time."Mom said

**_"Why are you here?"_**

"The stone you have can stop John. it will take away his power to shift forever, figure out how to use it and get ride of him." Dad said and then they were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

dont own twilight

Heres your christmas present from me.

Dedicated to Kennedy and a Guest

Jaspers pov

Something flashed passed me, with such speed it nearly knocked me down.

What was that? i thought to myself

"Wait Bella!" i yelled going after her.

* * *

Bella pov

"wait Bella!"

_No no no cant wait. _i thought as i raced to the battle.

I then knew i was getting closer when i heard the yelp and cries from ahead. i used my power over wind to race to it just as i got to the clearing i saw John. my muscles bunch up as i jumped the wind carrying me as i was in the air.

**_"John you hurt us for the last time!"_** I screamed as the stone glowed blinding me and ever one there.

* * *

**Johns pov**

**NO! She got the stone!**

**"John you hurt us for the last time!" **

**then it began to glow, and i felt it sapping my energy. I fell to the ground, whining. I let out a screaming. **

**The pain was nothing i have ever felt, it was as if it was ripping out my soul, my heart. i screamed again and began twitching. Then there was a snapping sound as i was forced to shifted back. I let out a last scream as the light died and i was on the forest floor with Bella standing over me snarling and then i black out.**

* * *

bella pov

I was over John was at last finished he could no longer hurt us.

"Bella lets go home." Jasper said and put a hand on my back

"One sec." i turned to the clan that helped John

"Get him out of here and never come back!"

They whimpered but they took John and left.

I looked into Jaspers golden eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Its over."

"Finlay." He whispered

i turned to him the sun was now setting casting of shadows from the trees, the rays catching his honey colored hair, making seem as if it was glowing as he bent towards me and pressed his lips to mine.

He pulled away as the sun went down and the moon just coming up the stars that were out sparkled.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too, jasper."

And we walked hand in hand as the moon rose higher a higher, thinking that we finally have peace, but really it was only the begging.

* * *

Okay i going to make a sequle but i need some ideas you can help me write the next one if i like your idea! i'd love your ideas and help.

Thank you Tanyaochy


End file.
